


Secrets of a Maid

by treasurelie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasurelie/pseuds/treasurelie
Summary: Mey-Rin gets targeted from her assassin organization. It's time for the members of the Phantomhive manor to  answer the call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Servants of Phantomhive are my favorite characters in the whole manga/anime. And while Finny is my favorite character, Mey-Rin holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> This is going to be a longggggg ride, and I'll try to update weekly!!

A dry wind rustles through the linen held up on the drying lines, showering small droplets on the maid’s hair. Mey-Rin grimaces at the sudden cold, but straightens to adjust the clips holding the bed sheets.

It was a slow June day; the Lord of the Household in his study demanding studious things such as to get his (not) crooked tie fixed and for Sebastian to get him more chocolate gateau.

But it was a peaceful day, and Mey-Rin cherished the quietness in the morning. It was hard to get a moment to herself in a household of men, and the still morning of her drying out laundry, when she couldn’t possibly break anything, was very relaxing.  

Drying the last cloth, the Young Master’s nightshirt, Mey-Rin grabbed the basket and made her way to the inside of the house, passing by Snake and murmuring a quiet greeting, went back to the kitchen to polish the Vale Midnight-Blue Dish Set. Sebastian has lectured her on the proper way to polish the set, the types of cloth towels she should use to the rhythmatic whipping, and to wash the polish off with warm water and buffer it after drying it thoroughly.

And just like magic, the black butler appears, watching silently as Mey-Rin took out the tools and sat in the dining table, gently taking a teacup and wiping it down. The maid slowed her breathing so the only sounds in the kitchen were the squeaking of the cloth.

“Mey-Rin, I assume you hung the linen?” the butler finally spoke.

“Y-yes Sebastian,” Mey-Rin spoke hastily, trying not to shake as his voice washes over her, the feeling of being plunged into ice water.

“Then I want you to fold the linen around two and get ready.”

Mey-Rin pause. “Mi-mister Sebastian?”

“There is a job we must do, in London. One of the Lords is attending a gala, and the Young Master needs your _expertise_ in taking care of him,”

Mey-Rin nodded jerkingly and sets aside the teacup. Doing jobs for the Young Master that requires her assassination skills was not uncommon. However going out of the household assassinate was a first. “W-who will be coming?”

“Bard and Finny will stay here, guarding the manor” Sebastien says dismissively. “The Young Master has been invited to the charity gala as well, so Snake will be acting as his footman and I shall come as his butler.” he pauses “Officially, that is how everyone in the Society will see it”

Mey-Rin fights the urge to gulp. Another uncommon event, Bard and Finnian not coming for a job. “Anything specific the master would like me to bring?” her voice comes out steady, surprising her.

Approaching footsteps made her automatically look up and the maid chokes on a gasp as she saw how close butler was. His face impassive, crimson eyes boring into her, his dark fringe framing his face, skin unblemished, pale as the moon. So much unlike many English gentlemen, having sunkissed skin, with golden locks combed back, with emerald green eyes like Finny or sapphire blue like the Young Master and Bard, some having gentle smiles, others with condescending grins.

Mey-Rin doubts she ever saw anyone with Sebastian’s bloodthirst.

Perhaps a fraction of it once, a small child acting on grief and despair.

With swift fingers, Sebastien sweeps up the petite teacup and observes it. “No, The Young Master does not have any preferences.” he flips over the cup.

“You forgot to polish the bottom,” his disapproving gaze causes her to shrink back, especially at the hint of annoyance from the tilt of his frown.

“For the hundredth time, you must polish all sides,” he flips the cup on the side and frowns.

“You are rubbing too hard on the side, if you do that, you will darken the design,” he goes over to the sink, washes off the polish with hot water and fills a small basin.

Sebastian gives the maid the teacup back and she takes it meekly and grabs another towel, drying the teacup. “Remember to buffer it after you’re done.” Sebastien sniffs at her. Mey-Rin gives a small agreement and picks up the polish again. Sebastian opens his mouth but closes it when the bell from the Young Master’s study goes off. The Butler merely sighs and turns to walk out the kitchen but pauses.

“Oh Mey-Rin,”

“Yes?”

Sebastian gives her a look, his face unreadable “This is not a job for a servant, you will not be needing your maid uniform,”

The maid incoherently nods, and places her trembling hands in her lap. She knew _exactly_ what uniform will be needed, and she has not needed it for 3 years.

 

* * *

 

Mey-Rin crouches in the hedge outlining a rose garden in the front yard completely hidden in the dark, bushes giving her cover. The maid bit back a groan as she feels a branch poke in her side.

Damn it. She discreetly lets out a sigh and looks up. She could feel the ground rumble as beside her carriages roll in and out, dropping off prestigious lords and ladies of the highest class to this charity case, all hoping to make a donation to the poor and homeless children in hopes for them to have an education.

_“What they don’t know” The Young Master explained to her, before she left, “Is that the Lord holding this gala, Ambrose Lowther, is holding a child trafficking ring. He gains most of his profits by holding these events, takes a fraction of the ring and money, and builds a boarding school for the small percentage of the children to diffuse suspicion.”_

_Mey-Rin nodded, and tipped her head. “F-forgive me for a-askkking m-my Lord,” she squeaked out, her nervousness letting her stammer more, “B-but w-won’t M-Mister Sebastien be more s-suited for this job,”_

_Ciel merely let out a sigh and brought his hand to his head, exasperated, “The Queen has asked me to take out Lord Lowther,” he grimaces “Though she would never put it that way. Lau however told me for this job, I cannot use Sebastian. There are plenty of rumors in the Underworld of the pitch black butler,” he shrugs, “Even if Lau is an idiot, he is right. If I appear in the gala without my butler, and Lowther shows up dead later, all fingers will point at me”_

It seemed too far fetched, but Mey-Rin is a Phantomhive maid, it's not her duty to question her Lord’s orders.  

The plan was for her to leave the household with the Young Master, but she wouldn’t ride in the carriage, she was underneath it, gripping onto to support beams for a 4 hour drive. 3 years ago she wouldn’t have any trouble holding on, but now she was sure her arms were going to fall out.  The minute the carriage rolled up the driveway, Mey-Rin dropped and rolled into one of the hedges in the courtyard. Then after all the guests arrived and there was no one else in the courtyard other than the guards, then Mey-Rin can infiltrate the mansion.

Mey-Rin suck in a breath, the best she could through her mask and narrows her eyes at the carriage containing the last guests. She waited 10 minutes made sure her gun was attached firmly at her waist, then moved.

She runs swiftly along the side of the house when she spotted it. A huge peach tree, sprouting at the side of the courtyard, the wall beside it, a Juliet balcony.

Perfect.

Mey-Rin latches on the tree and climbs to the branch overlooking the balcony. As far as Mey-Rin could see the room was empty.

It was quite a jump from the branch to the balcony though she thought in despair. Taking a deep breath, Mey-Rin launched off the branch and barley could grab the railing. Panic fills the maid as she scrambled up and falls over the balcony.

That could have gone better, she muttered. Groaning, she got up and tried to open the door to see which type of lock would be on the door. Surprisingly it open. Frowning, she immediately slid her saber from her sleeve and stepped in the room.

It was empty and bare, signalling that it was a guest room. It didn’t look any different from the rooms in the Phantomhive. Mey-Rin readied her blade and opens the door. The halls were empty as she suspected they would be. Every servant would be in the main floor. The guards will only appear if Lowther comes upstairs.

Mey-Rin closes her eyes as she pads around the halls, the layout of the manor springing out of her memory. Bard was kind enough to give her the map; he chuckled when she memorized it under 5 minutes.

After running up the stairs and mutely running through the hallways, like a cat, Mey-Rin choked when she caught sight of herself in a golden frame mirror in the hall. She always believed the proverb, the reflection shows your true self. All Mey-Rin can see is an assassin. The maid wore trousers and a skin tight shirt, her hair loose and fell to her back. She had her mask, covering everything but her eyes, her glasses rested in her bedside table in her room, back at the Phantomhive Manor.

She looks dangerous, she didn't like it.

She took a deep breathe and plowed ahead.

The layout of the house was ingrained in her, as well as the plan. During the party, when Lowther ducks in his room, Mey-Rin shoots him. The gunshot won't be silent and will most likely be heard in the house. But the window outside overviews the backyard where Snake has rigged an escape horse.

Mey-Rin ducked in the room and surveyed it. Again it had a similar layout to the Young Masters room, a king size bed in center, a wardrobe to the side and next to the antechamber. Mey-Rin eyes the bed and the canvas above. She can easily swing herself on the bed and crouch on the frames above. The frames were barely had an inch of width but she had harder posts.

The doorknob turned and Mey-Rin immediately crouched under the dressing screen.

This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought frantically, Sebastian would stall Lowther, any servant or guest from entering the room too early. This, this was someone else.

Mey-Rin swore under her breath and slid out her saber under her sleeve.

Slowly, the door creaked open and Mey-Rin could see a silhouette. She couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, they were covered up, but Mey-Rin could see them holding up a pistol.

So they suspected I am in the room, Mey-Rin observed.

Well no matter.

She was a Phantomhive maid after all, she will do any job ordered by the Young Master. No matter who stands in the way.

Mey-Rin took a deep breath and rammed onto the unsuspecting intruder.

A surprised grunt filled the air and Mey-Rin twisted from her piggy-back position to gripping their shoulders and baring the knife a few inches away. _Now!!_ Mey-Rin lunged like a snake and tried to slice the intruders neck but a _whoosh_ sound came out as the knife met with air. The intruder yanked their head back, and Mey-Rin still couldn’t figure out if it was a man or a women, when they quickly grabbed Mey-Rin by the shoulders and slammed her in the wall. Their hands covered by gloves grabbed the maid’s throat and Mey-Rin thrashed in their grip.

No, no, no, no, Mey-Rin wasn’t the best at hand to hand combat, even with training from Bard and Sebastian, and one instance with the Ciel’s aunt, the Lady Middleford, but black spots were swimming in her vision and the panic wasn’t helping her remember her training and gods she can’t **_breathe_ **.

“St-stop,” Mey-Rin chokes out, and jolted when the glove hand wandered near her face, and tore her mask off.

Immediately the hands around the maid’s throat loosened and Mey-Rin didn’t waste a second to throw the intruder off.

They stumbled back in surprise, and Mey-Rin could see two ice blue eyes glowing in the dark. “You’re…”

Mey-Rin punches them and they crashed in the wardrobe. She didn’t waste a single second but scooped up the knife and pounced where they crashed by the wardrobe.

They looked up in shock and Mey-Rin pushes them back, and wraps her hand around their neck and dragged them down on the floor. She leans her body weight and grunts when they kneeled in her stomach but didn’t let go, couldn’t let go. Using the hand on their neck she tugged down the intruder’s mask and

-fell to the side, choking, when she saw their face, his face, a face she hasn’t seen in three years.

“Yijun…” Mey-Rin breathes , crashing beside him. Yijun crawls toward her and cradles her face gently. “You’re alive,” he said, awed, and Mey-Rin couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, her heart was racing so much and could hardly hear over the pounding of her blood the rest of the boy’s question. “...you never came back, we thought… you never came,”

Mey-Rin world tipped and she lets out a gasp and crawled closer, kneeling her forehead with Yijun, himself letting out a small relieved sigh.

“What are you doing here” Mey-Rin choked out.

He twisted and looked at her full on, “You never came back,” he repeated. Mey-Rin opened her mouth to respond when the door of the room slammed open and both were bathed in yellow lights.

Lowther himself looked at them in shock and they looked  back.

‘GUARDS,” he bellowed and took out his gun from his coat and aimed it at them.

Before Mey-Rin could react, before she could get _her_ own gun, Yijun rolled over on top of Mey-Rin and she could hear his heartbeat and there was a gunshot and all she could see was his chest. Mey-Rin peeked over and saw Lowther on the ground, in the hallway, dead.

There was silence in the house, then screams.

Mey-Rin shoved Yijun and the boy merely grabbed her waist. “What have you done,” she hissed. Yijun narrowed his eyes. “The same thing you were going to do?”

Thudding of footsteps was heard and Mey-Rin jerked up. His guards were climbing the stairs. She grabbed his hand, “Come on,”

Yijun looked at her and nodded.

Both hopped over Lowther’s body and took off the opposite hallway.

“There is an escape horse we can both use,” Mey-Rin pants, as they took a turn. “We can both ride..” the footsteps near her halted and Mey-Rin jerked to a stop to see Yijun breaking in Lowther’s study.

“What are you…” Yijun looks up, his blue eyes glowing. “I need to complete my part of the mission. Killing Lowther wasn’t the only part,” he explains.

More footsteps were heard and Mey-Rin anxiously looked behind her. They were almost here.

Mey-Rin grounds her teeth, “We need to move!”

Yijun nods, and swiftly enters the room. Mey-Rin swore and enters the room as well. She saw Yijun filtering through the drawers and uncovered something in a white cloth. He took off the cloth and revealed an opaque colored chest.

“What’s that?”

He grins as he pockets the object. “A need to know basis.”

“Yujin!” Mey-Rin snaps.

Yujin opens his mouth, no doubt to reprimand her, when the door was beginning to shake.

“Open up!” a guard hollers and banged on it some more.

“Quick through the window.” Mey-Rin urges, picking at the latch and shoving it open. As a convenience, vines led down to a balcony, surrounded by trees. Mey-Rin slid down the vines and jumped on one of the branches.

Mey-Rin swiftly climbed down the tree followed by Yijun and ran off to the escape route. As promised a brown stallion was grazing by the sides. Unaccustomed to horses, Mey-Rin scrambled up the horse as Yujin saddle up more gracefully.

“Ready when you are,” his voice was suddenly by her ear, his breath warm on her neck. Mey-Rin whipped the reigns and they rode off.

They rode swiftly through the main road, empty in the middle of the night, the only company they have was the slow drifting snow. Mey-Rin was supposed to meet The Young Master and Sebastian at one of Lau’s apartments in London. Two blocks away she slowed to a trot.

“I am to meet my Master in London,” the maid told him. Yijun was silent for a couple moments making Mey-Rin turn to look at him. His head raises and Mey-Rin can clearly see his eyes almost black in the misty London night.

“You got a new master now?” he inquires.

She shifted slightly “He offered me a new life, he…”

“Save it,” Yijun sneers, his grip on her waist becoming tight. “You left Mey-Rin,” his face draws up in a snarl. “If you still go by that name.”

Mey-Rin choked “Of course I do,” she croaks desperately. “She gave me that name,”

Yijun jerked and stared at her for a few moments. “Will your master be at your destination, by the time we get there.”

“Yes,” undoubtedly, considering Sebastian skills. Even if she left earlier, Mey-Rin learned long ago not to doubt the Butler’s skill.

“I’ll get in trouble for this,” Mey-Rin groaned, “This was supposed to be a smooth operation,”

Yijun smirked, “She told me that as long as I could kill him it would get the job done.” his chest puffed up. “I’ve got that privilege now,”

Mey-Rin whipped around, stopping the horse. “She’s here!” she gasped. Yijun stopped smiling and looked at her warily. WIthout saying anything he got off the horse and walked slowly backwards toward a few shops. Mey-Rin watched him in confusion.

“I’ll see you later, Mey,” he declared finally. Yujin turned around and let the darkness swallow him.

He disappears in the alleyway.

Mey-Rin swore and jumped off the horse, sprinting toward the alleyway Yijun disappeared from. But she couldn't find him anywhere. She let out a cry of frustration when she reaches a dead end, staring at the brick wall in desperation.

“Well, well, you had quite the night,” a cold voice broke out in the silence that chilled her to the bones.

Mey-Rin whips around, saber dropping down her sleeve coming at a stop at Sebastian’s neck. His eyes flicker down at the sword in disgust, then up at the maid, red eyes glowing in the darkness of the alley. Mey-Rin broke out in cold sweat. In a swift motion, Sebastian pushed the saber away, and backed Mey-Rin to the wall.

“You’ve,” he observed, “got some explaining to do,”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright Mey-Rin, tell us everything from the beginning.” He glared at her through his fingers. “Don’t leave out anything.”
> 
> Mey-Rin let out a breath “Yes, My Lord.”

“Honey?” Sebastian asked smoothly.

Mey-Rin jumped, “What?”

Sebastian offered the jar, “Do you want honey with your tea?” He looked amusingly to the boy on the arm chair. “Young Master is quite fond of it in his milk, yet surprisingly not in his tea.”

“Shut it,” Ceil grumbled in his cup, before taking a sip. He then set the cup down on the saucer and stared at Mey-Rin.

She wasn’t shaking, even found the courage to look straight at him. She wished for her glasses, they at least helped her retain an image of being a respectful servant.

Mey-RIn found herself that she was braver without her glasses, and the fact scares her.

“You’ve had quite the evening, Mey-Rin.” Ciel said at last. “Just as we planned from the beginning.” He paused “Is Lord Lowther dead?”

“Yes.”

“Did you kill him?”

Mey-Rin shook her head, “No, Young Master.”

Ciel eye narrowed. “Then who did?”

Mey-Rin found she couldn’t speak, the lodge in her throat causing even difficulty in swallowing. She fiddled the teacup, wishing she was staring at her apron, instead of the skin-tight black leggings.

When she looked up, Ciel was staring at her impassively. Sebastian’s eyes looked red in the candle light and Snake was staring at her concerned, his snakes curled up around his neck, looking uncomfortably tight.

“He… he was an assassin.”

That didn’t get much of an reaction (why would it? That much was clear anyway) Mey-Rin continued. “He was an assassin I knew from the organization I had originally come from.”

Ciel remained silent for a while, giving Mey-Rin a chance to breathe. Or at least try and calm her racing heart beat. “What did he do beside kill Lowther?”

“He took a chest from Lowther’s private room.” Mey-Rin whispered. “I believe that it contained important documents.”

Ciel face contorted into a growl, eye blazing in fury. “And you didn’t stop him?”

Mey-Rin wanted  to defend herself, but what could she say? She didn’t need to help him escape. She didn’t need to wait for him and could have killed him and took the papers. Hell, she could have killed him the minute he protected her from Lowther’s gun.

Ciel swore again and looked ready to throw the teacup across the room, or to Mey-Rin’s head when Sebastian spoke, “Now my lord, how about we figure out what assassins would want with Lowther?”

Now Ciel looked as if he wanted to smash a teacup across _Sebastian’s_ face when he let out a sigh and sat back down, gloves covering his face.

“I don’t care about your pasts.” he finally mumbled. Mey-Rin let out a questioning noise.

“Your pasts,” he elaborated, “Yours, Bard’s, Finny’s, Snake’s, it doesn't matter to me, only if you serve the Phantomhive household in the present and in the future. However for this investigation it would seem that your history will be needed,” He remained silent for a few moments.

“Alright Mey-Rin, tell us everything from the beginning.” He glared at her through his fingers. “Don’t leave out anything.”

Mey-Rin let out a breath “Yes, My Lord.”

“Growing up, my family lived in poverty. My father worked in a factory until that one let him off, and he went to work in another. My mother worked small serving jobs everyday and my two old brothers did odd jobs as well. It was hard but we could afford the bare minimum. But my mother and my younger brother got sick. They did get better but we were deeply in debt. We soon could barely afford a roof over our heads and many nights we went to bed hungry. We were going to die if we continued like this.” Mey-Rin fiddled with her thumbs. “My parents sold me off when I was five, so that they and my brothers had a chance to live.” she said flatly.

“I’m not sure if my parents meant to sell me off to assassins, but the organization that bought me in was called the Sui Gāng.”

Snake inhaled in shock, Mey-Rin paid no heed to him. “The boss Jindgi yu Jin had a daughter the same age as me. Her name is Jinaya. What Jindgi wanted was a loyal soldier for Jinaya, so he introduced us together, hoping that I would be that perfect match.

“What happens if you weren’t going to have that loyalty? Asks Oscar” Snake questioned.

“He would have killed me.” Mey-Rin echoed, remembering the sour taste and the leering looked Jindgi gave her once as he drunkenly admitted what he would have done to her. The many things he would have done to her.

“His plan worked, she became my sister. We grew up together, trained together,” Mey-Rin spread out her hands helplessly “We just did everything.”

“Hanging out with the boss's daughter made me very privileged. I began my first mission when I was ten, I was meant to steal some weapons. I haven’t started assassinations until I was 15, Jinaya was learning to become the next boss. My partner was Yujin.” Her eyes lowered to her lap. “He was the one that was here tonight.”

“It was the first time that Jinaya and I didn’t spend everyday together, but life was good. When we did meet up, everything was fine, because we were together” Mey-Rin tried to swallow. “But then I was assigned international assassinations when I was 18.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey,” the voice came as a blessing to Mey-Rin. She whipped around and there was Jinaya. She stepped closely and hugged Mey-Rin tightly. Mey-RIn breathed in the smell of jasmine of the smaller girl._

_“You ready?” she asked in a small voice._

_“Of course” Mey-RIn pulled back and looked down. Jinaya came to her chin and it was hard to believe that she was the Boss’s daughter but Mey-Rin once saw her torture a spy with her doll like face and knew not to underestimate her._

_Jinaya frowned and hugged her arms to her body, “I just want you to be safe.”_

_However, it was hard not to coddle the cute girl._

_Mey-Rin placed her arms on Jinaya’s shoulder. “I'll be fine, I have done missions before.”_

_“Not out of the country!”_

_“I have trained for this remember? Do you really doubt me this much?”_

_Her face softened. “Of course not.” She placed a hand on her cheek. “Just come back.”_

_Mey-Rin took the hand and kissed her palm. “Always.”_

_A look passed between them and Mey-Rin wanted to say more, wanting to be by her side forever._

_Mey-Rin forced herself to take a step back.  “I have to go,” she whispered._

_Jinaya gave her a smile and stepped to the side. Mey-Rin walked out of the room._

_Astor was waiting, amber eyes looking at her critically, a miniscule frown tugging at his lips._

_“There is an ambassador, from Brazil. He is visiting France at the moment. You will leave as a busboy to the Orient Express. He has an apartment in Lyon, go there was kill him.”_

_Astor handed the assassin a pamphlet, “An agent of ours will drop you off at his apartment.” He looked down at her, “Any questions,”_

_Mey-Rin shook her head, “No sir,”_

* * *

 

_Mey-Rin dropped in the window and surveyed the room. To her, it was a grand room, a living room in the center, a desk to the side; there were two doors, which Mey-Rin suspected were the bedrooms. Laughter rang out from one of the rooms. Mey-Rin padded quietly across the room and lightly placed a hand on the door. Mey-Rin took a deep breath, backed up two steps and kicked the door down._

_The assassin's are shot up with a pistol in hand and she pulled the trigger. A ringing shot went off and Mey-RIn watched as the aloof man fell to his knees then to the floor. Immediately his bodyguards flooded the room. Her mind went blank and sole instinct began to kick in. Mey-Rin jumped into action and whipped out another mini pistol. She took down the two on her left and rolled to the study for cover. The gunfire could probably be heard 3 blocks away. She cursed and grabbed her rifle again and clipped a guy on the shoulder, then in the stomach. Mey-Rin ducked back down and raised up again, and shot immediately when one of them peeked out._

_Soon the gunshots decreased and it was over; Mey-Rin pants in the middle of it all._

_“Not the best I’ve done.” She murmured. The wardrobe creaked Mey-Rin eyes narrowed._ So that's where you hid? _Mey-Rin raised her gun and shot 3 more times, watching as the metallic objects disappear through the door, as if it absorbed the bullets. The sound of a body hitting the floor was unmistakable._

_Dread fills into Mey-Rin as she heard the thump. It was lighter than usual and a pained cry spilled out. “Glory how young does he hire them,” Mey-Rin thought hesitantly, and reached in the wardrobe and dragged the body out by the elbow and dropped it in the center of the room. Ah it was just his daughter, Mey-Rin thought dazedly._

_The girl didn’t look older than 6 years old. Had golden locks curling around her back, they were probably perfect, but now a tangled golden mess._

_She was wearing a pink nightgown on and she was holding a small bunny toy. Her stomach gushed out blood and she was curled up in a ball. Mey-Rin looked around at the desk, now just noticing the many pictures the man had, all pictures contained the small child. She swallowed a lump when she noticed the gifts on the coffee table._

**_Ah it was her birthday today._ **

_She looked back at the girl. Her eyes looked back fearfully at her, but they were not as bright as before. Her breathing was slower as well. Mey-Rin could hear the clamering of the police and dogs barking from the foot of the building._

_She raised her gun and shot the girl again._

_Mey-Rin blinked in surprise and looked at the window. She frowned at the amount of officers outside the building. This took longer than expected._

_She silently picked up the girl and placed her inside the wardrobe. She shook the bar and slowly clothes began to cover her._

* * *

 

 

_Mey-Rin knocked on the door and waited as she heard a small murmur. The ballet opened the door and Jinya was in the sitting room, a book opened in her lap. She looked up and smiled._

_“Leave us,” she addresses her guard. The guard bowed once and left the room, closing the door once he left. Once he was out of sight, JInya sprang up and embraced Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin_

_hugged back as tightly. Jinya released her but brought up her hand to cup her cheek._

_“You are here early.” she whispered. Mey-Rin nodded and hesitated._

_“I missed you,” Mey-Rin sighed._

_Jinya stroked her hair thoughtfully  “The mission went well?”_

_Mey-Rin bit her lip and nodded. The raven hair grinned, “Of course it did. I was the one who planned it after all.”_

_Mey-Rin jerked back in surprise, “You what?”_

_Jinya squealed and clapped her hands together, “I know! Isn’t it fantastic! Oh Father told me how much of an opportunity it is to see my progress and if I manage this mission I can be in charge_ _of others. “ her eyes gleamed. “I knew if I would assign you to this you would not disappoint me.” She guided Mey-Rin to the sitting chair next to her. “I know you want to catch up, but first you_ _must consult me with the mission.” She squeezed the assassins hand. “Then I promise we can go for dinner.”_

_Hesitantly, Mey-Rin tells her. Sneaking in the room, finding the ambasador all alone, Mey-Rin killing him, her killing the bodyguards and leaving without a trace._

_JInya was ecstatic, “Mey-Rin, I’m so proud of you! Father would quite pleased. Now, you are allowed to go on other international assignments!”_

_“I had to hurt a child,” Mey-Rin blurted out._

_“What?”_

_“I heard something in the wardrobe. I didn’t even think, I just shot it… I dragged her out, it was his daughter. She was on the floor, just bleeding out._

**_Oh she had to watch her dad die._ ** _Mey Rin thought, nauseously_

_Jinya wore a small frown. “I know that had to be very hard on you Mey… but you needed to do it. There could have been no survivors.” She suddenly looked thoughtful. “Was she dead when you shot her the first time?’_

_“No,”_

_“DId she die from blood loss?”_

_“It was a point-blank shot,” Mey-Rin told her flatly. “The police were coming, there had to be no witnesses.”_

_Mey-Rin was dazed as Jinya started to giggle. “Oh_ _Kāihuā, you are absolutely magnificent. There is a new assignment; The Queen's watchdog, I am absolutely sure you can do the job. I will talk to Naun in the morning”_

_Jinya!” Mey-Rin squeaked as Jinya grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Dinner?” JInya cheekily asked._

_They have dinner._

_“Sleep here?” Jinya sighs._

_“Just like where we were six” Mey-Rin laughs at the enticing girl._

_“Just like we were six.” Jinya confirms dragging her to her bed._

_Mey-Rin found herself thinking, draping over the slim girl. Jinya’s curls were un bounded and Mey-Rin pushed her head into it._

**_The girl was six year old when I murdered her._ ** _The thought haunts her_

“Soon I had to think about when life began to be about killing. When I thought about the development of myself when human lives were lost. I just couldn’t stand it, why couldn’t I just be… normal.” Mey-Rin felt a stinging in her eyes. How strange.

“The next morning Jinya gave the details of the Queen’s Watchdog, two weeks later I left… and I came here,” she said slowly. “I came here and was offered a chance to be a normal girl. So I stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tipped his head, and it would look like a curious cat drowsy after drinking warm milk, except it was ruined by the gleam of his eyes; a tiger going in after his prey. “You trust her?”
> 
>  
> 
> *tips imaginary hat* see ya guys next week


End file.
